Rasetsu Onizuka
Rasetsu Onizuka(鬼塚羅刹, Onizuka Rasetsu), more commonly spoken of underneath his infamous moniker, Demon-Eyes Rasetsu(, Oni Me Rasetsu), is one of the most powerful demons in existence. He is the last living member of the despised and reviled Onizuka Clan(, Onizuka Ichizoku), one of the mightiest and most legendary families of demons in history. He is a former spirit detective who on behalf of his immortality, pursued and subsequently became the single deadliest practitioner of dark martial arts in all creation. Due to his inherent dissatisfaction with martial arts as a whole, he has warped and twisted the concepts, teachings, and path of the martial way to his own liking, now holding repute as the deadliest and most destructive individual in all martial arts, hence his single most infamous and oustanding epithet, The Supreme Grandmaster of Dark Martial Arts(, Mabudo no Daishihan), a name which he is feared and revered underneath by ally and enemy alike. He is a former member of the Shinkenshu Temple(, Literally meaning; "Godfist Sect Temple"), where he was raised in the lifestyle of Katsujinken(, Literally meaning; "Saving Fist"), and, alongside three others young male disciples, was a member of the Four Heavenly Kings(, Shitenno). Since that time he has become the founder of the Hankenshu Temple(, Literally meaning; "Anti-Fist Temple"), and has strayed from the teachings of his former mentor, instead adopting the lifestyle of a Satsujinken(, Literally meaning; "Killing Fist"), the polar opposite to his previous lifestyle. Due to a wound he received in his decisive bout against his former master, which rendered him blind in one eye, rasetsu has been nicknamed Dokuganryu(, Literally meaning; "One-Eyed Dragon"), a name which coincides with his most terrifying and awe-inspiring title by far, The Kokuryujin(, Literally meaning; "Black Dragon God"), a name which he was destined to inherent since his birth due to the fact he is the reincarnation of the primordial dragon god, the demon who was responsible for the creation of the onizuka bloodline. Due to his actions and performance alongside his best friend and rival. Appearance Facial Features Rasetsu is an individual whose facial features are composed by only the most elegant, smooth, sweeping lines and curves, and yet, sharp, aggressive and stoic lines formulate features such as his eyes, nose, mouth and the general layout of his face. A man of a naturally cool, calm and collected, almost constantly hateful countenance, locked eternally in an imposing and threatening expression which kindles violent, rending terror and awe into the hearts of all those whom meet his gaze. With his signature, brilliant dark blood red, crimson eyes, something which has contributed heavily to his infamous demon-eyes epithet, rasetsu is man whose faceial features aren't defined by the range of emotions he displays upon them, but the thoughts and words that his enormously expressive eyes convey to those meeting his gaze. Bodily Features Unique Features Fashion Sense Personality General Disposition Demon-Eyes Personality The True Demon Eyes Relationships Family Allies Enemies History Early Life Powers & Skills Divine Demon Energy: '''As a demon who has long since transcended the absolute borders and limitations which ultimately hold one down, rasetsu is a man who is absurdly close to without rival when it comes to a question of raw power and how skilled he is in manipulating it. His demon energy itself has evolved and has taken on an entirely different feel, noted as being strangely void-like and impossibly dense, yet empty, something which is completely and utterly unique and native to his usage, unseen and remaining un felt by any and all others to come before or after him. His energy and the sheer quantity of it is baffling, to a standard which can only be considered truly godlike by comparison. '''Overwhelming Strength: '''Rasetsu is a truly herculean individual. His physical strength is simply awe-inspiring, to the point that as it currently stands, very few, if anyone at all can challenge him, let alone overwhelm him when it comes to a contest of pure, raw might. Without so much as the most casual of movements rasetsu was shown capable of bringing about widespread and enormous destruction to countless miles of the demon world, inflicting widespread destruction with the mere aftershock of his blows. His punches and attacks are noted as carrying extremely explosive force which can rip apart the surroundings where he is fighting and engaging in combat in for countless miles. Supreme Grandmaster of Dark Martial Arts Rasetsu has become the strongest practitioner of martial arts killing techniques to ever live. His fighting skills aren't even slightly similar to that of most conventional martial artists, being warped and twisted. Rasetsu's mere existence is an insult. His presence alone belittles and humiliates the most transcendant of opponents and legendary of challengers, as he takes great pride in illustrating that they are no closer to fighting equally with him than 0 is to Infinity, dwelling within a realm of existence that is so far beyond their own that they cannot even imagine it. Nobody in their right mind dares to fathom or witness just how powerful rasetsu truly is. Grandmaster of Dark Swordsmanship While unarmed combat is easily the crux of rasetsu's being, he is said to have achieved a degree of skill within swordsmanship which is of a standard of extremely deep mastery. As is with martial arts on their own, rasetsu has also severely warped, distorted and modified the disciplines of the sword and armed combat to the point that they have become a force completely native and unique to his own existence, equally as terrifying, horrid and frightening than that of his unarmed combat. In fact, it is said that rasetsu has become so well-versed in the realm of swordsmanship that it no longer matters whether or not he is armed or unarmed, as a testament to his abilities. Master of Shunkando '''Shunkando(瞬間, Literally meaning; "Instant Movement Method") is the ancestor and proper form of shukuchi. Shunkando is a dicipline that only those of demonic lineage are capable of performing, though, throughout the ages of history, a number of high ranking demons, such as sojobo and the like, escaped the confines of their realm and passed on their teachings to humans who they took interest in. One of these teachings, shunkando, eventually evolved into the shukuchi, the lesser effective of the two, though rasetsu, being a full-blooded demon and an extremely mighty one at that has not only mastered shunkando but has elevated it to an all new standard. Advanced Master of Yojutsu Yojutsu(妖術, Literally meaning; "Demon Techniques") is a high level discipline of arcane magic and skills performed in the times of ancient within the demon world. A combat form that is archaic and esoteric, unheard of in the modern days of the demon world due to the fact the most occupants within said realm are solely obsessed with obtaining greater amounts of power, focusing their efforts on the goal of attaining absolute destructive force. Rasetsu on the other hand, through pursuing and unlocking the secrets of yojutsu has achieved power and skills of a godlike standard, to the point where he can perform miraculous and devastating feats of power and force beyond that of any other. Sekken Tenshin(席巻天心, Literally meaning; "Conquerer of Natural Providence") One of the most ancient and fundamental disciplines of Yojutsu. Originally being an ancient reijutsu, specifically an art called Shizen Tenshin(, Literally meaning; "To Flow With Natural Providence"), rasetsu has take a hold of and modified this concept to his own fitting. Superimposing his immovable and unchallengable will onto the very relationship between himself and the world itself, rasetsu conquers and forces all of natural creation to bend to his whim. He literally transforms into the avatar of all nature by forcibly reaching out and conquering it, without so much as simply willing it to occur. Riot of The Blood The Riot of The Blood(血の暴走, Chi no Boso), as it is reputed, is the single most powerful and destructive aspect of the power within all those of the onizuka bloodline. Even by such a barbaric and brutal peoples standards, rasetsu's particular case was noted by Gozuki Onizuka as being perhaps the single most violent and severe case of the riot of the blood that he had ever seen within his own kind. Through extensive training and acts of exploring and familiarizing himself with the power, which is born of an enormously wicked strain of genetic data within all members of the onizuka clan, rasetsu has obtained mastery of the power to an extent, though he is still in danger of going sporadically berserk. Oni Ancestry The onizuka are a legendary dynasty of noble Yokai, specifically that of a clan of oni. Rasetsu has subsequently inherited the underlying potential, powers, and skills of an oni which are just waiting to be explored, unlocked and tapped into even to this day, as his bloodline have always been reputed as an extremely potent and powerful sub-class of demons, the most powerful of all oni-kind by leaps and bounds at that. It seems that rasetsu's status as an oni of the onizuka lineage is somewhat responsible for him earning himself the nickname of the "Red Demon", in contrasts to his fellow heavenly king, shoya's "Blue Demon" epithet. Demon-Eyes Personality It is not rare knowledge. Deep within rasetsu's psyche sits a horrific beast of untold destructive proportions. The embodiment of anger, wrath, blind fury and penultimate destructive rage, hellbent solely on destroying and wreaking havoc. It is unknown why rasetsu exhibits such an enormously overwhelming defect in his personality, though the ability is shown far from being simply psychological, as being consumed by his alternate demon-eyes persona grants rasetsu access to all new powers and abilities the likes of which it would have been completely and utterly impossible for him to tap into previously, even by the standards of a man as impossibly skilled and powerful as himself. Dragonic Lineage As the sole successor and the metaphysical reincarnation of the ancient, primordial black dragon god who was responsible for the creation of his bloodline, it is debateable that the true ferocity and overwhelming might that rasetsu has access to lays solely within his ability to tap into the dragonic powers of his ancestor. As of right now, rasetsu has the ability to only scratch the surface of what is possible for him, though essentially being the embodiment of the ancestor of all dragonic beings as well as the successor of such a godlike creature, at can easily be said that with time and should he pursue his capabilities, rasetsu will obtain access to every dragonic power there is in no time at all. Other Abilities of Note Transformations Even with all the power and skills that rasetsu has amassed throughout the course of his life, he is still severely limited from what he is capable of ultimately achieving. Though he has already ascended far beyond the original boundaries and limitations of his onizuka lineage - and the capabilities which should be possible for a demon in general, rasetsu is still closed off from tapping into the true extent of his power, his destiny. In this way he can only access the true height of his untold power through acts of transformation, and as such he has the ability to assume a considerable roster of alternate forms, each one more powerful and destructive than the last, and in some cases granting him entirely new powers and skills. Quotes Trivia